User blog:Cbkguy/DO. NOT. USE. STAR TREATS. ON. BASIC BEES!!!!
ARGHHHH HERE'S WHY 1. YOU CAN GET A GIFTED BASIC BEE 4 OTHER WAYS!!! (Feeding sunflower seeds, hatching from a star egg, hatching from a basic egg, or getting from using a Basic Bee Jelly*) 2. Star Treats are the ONLY'' '' way to get a gifted event bee!!! WHY WASTE IT ON A BASIC BEE WHEN YOU CAN GET A GIFTED BASIC WITHOUT USING A STAR TREAT??? 3. Consider Basic Bee's gifted bonus. It's not much help during field boosts, when you SHOULD be using daily. The thing that's taking the most time is MAKING HONEY and HAVING YOUR SLOW BEES getting to the field. Instant conversion, on the other hand, basically increases your backpack space, and at the SAME TIME, not affecting the time needed to make honey!!! And guess what? A Gifted Photon Bee (Event!) gives +5% Instant conversion!! (Basically x1.05% container space) The ONLY thing Gifted Basic's bonus does is help when grinding for quests. 4. It's HARD to get Star Treats. There's only 3 obtainable (Soon to be 2!) from quests, and they cost 1,000 tickets in the Ticket Tent!!! (Thats TWO TIMES the price on an event bee!!!!) 5. Did you know gifted bees also get +50% stats? Basic Bee has the SECOND WORST stats in the game!!! If you use a star treat on it.... WASTED!! 6. TIP: Find a LUCKY SERVER!! (https://bee-swarm-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Cbkguy/Lucky_Servers) THEN FEED YOUR SUNFLOWER SEEDS! (Don't argue. 3 of my friends got their gifted basics this way.) The ONLY reason to use a Star Treat on a Basic Bee is if you have EVERY SINGLE event bee gifted (Not including Bear, Crimson and Cobalt because they suck) AND you have already fed 10,000+ Sunflower seeds to Basic Bees and still have not made it gifted. Do NOT use a Star Treat on a Basic Bee if decals are appearing in Onett's Inventory, this symbolizes a update is coming soon, usually meaning a new event bee. (So save it!!!) (*Basic Bee Jelly is obtained from code "DontusethisJelly"*) (Expired) Try finding a "Lucky server". (Explanation in "Theories" blog) I even went far enough to include a STORY depicting why you should NOT use Star Treats on Basic Bees. Basic Bee: Ooo, what's that? A TREAT!! Puppy Bee: No, its mine Basic Bee: IDC LOL *Eats it But, it was actually a Star Treat... The treat turned Basic Bee into a gifted bee! Puppy Bee: HEY, THAT WAS MEANT FOR ME!!! Photon Bee: wdym man our beekeeper was obviously going to give it to me Tabby Bee: MEOW! *Translation: IT WAS MINE! Gummy Bee: o no wheres the treat go Bear Bee: ROARRR Crimson and Cobalt Bees: We were fighting about who would get it for weeks, and some BASIC BEE EATS IT?? Basic Bee: Well I give +20% Pollen Bear, Crimson and Cobalt Bee: O Tabby Bee: Well I give critical power! Basic Bee: A gifted looker bee gives that Tabby Bee: sad Gummy Bee and Photon Bee: We give HONEY PER POLLEN and INSTANT CONVERSION Basic Bee: Well those would be useless if there was no pollen Gummy and Photon Bee: O Beekeeper hatches basic egg You hatched a Gifted Basic Bee! Beekeeper: Yes, now I don't have to give my valuable Star Treat to my Basic Bee anymoooor... Sees two gifted basic bees Beekeeper: WHERE'S MY STAR TREAT All event bees: Point at Basic Bee Basic Bee: o no Beekeeper: Hatches a Vicious Bee Event Bees: A new friend! Vicious Bee: *Erupts spikes from the ground and punctures Basic Bee Category:Blog posts